A Good Deed
by exploringwords
Summary: No matter how small the deed, it can do good to somebody's heart, little by little. {Hiccstrid}


Hiccup wiped his forehead with the front of his hand and couldn't help but continuously grunt throughout his whole worktime at the blacksmith. He was creating something for Astrid, hoping she would like a present for her birthday.

On his left, Toothless was anxiously waiting for him to finish the job and for them to finally present it to Astrid. It was more of a surprise, considering she never even told them about her birthday or even acknowledged it.

"There." He said, eyeing the material as he held it up in the air. "We're done here Toothless. Let's go!"

HTTYDHTTYDHTTYD

Hiccup and Toothless searched aimlessly for her, finding her nowhere in the the village and assumed she must be back training in the forest. "Come on, bud." he gestured to his partner who automatically came to his command.

Just as he suspected, he had been throwing her hatchet back and forth the tree with Stormfly sleeping on the opposite direction. He peeked through the rock, and sat back down on the grass, clutching the gift to his chest tightly. He looked at Toothless for support, obviously showing him to be a bit nervous.

But why did he have to be nervous? After all they've been friends for so many months already, what would be the difference when he gave her his present?

He gulped. "What if she doesn't like it?" Toothless couldn't help but merely roll his eyes at him and tried pushing him up. Hiccup resisted and gave him a tired look in return. "Don-don't give me that! You never know, she can be much of a complex person and-"

"Who's there!" he widened his eyes and immediately stopped talking the moment he heard her voice. And well, she heard his voice too apparently. He sucked in a good, deep breath before coming up above the rock.

"Anybo- Hiccup!" she said as she stumbled to his sudden jump. He too, was a bit surpsised at her little trip but let out a too wide and too long of a grin. She stared at him like the moment she first found out about Toothless..crazy.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she gave him her normal smile while going back to the tree and pulling out her hatchet. Hiccup gulped once again, not knowing what to say. He knew she didn't _really_ like celebrating her birthday and it was too late to back out now. For thor's sake, he was already carrying it right in front of her.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" she shifts closer to him with a tint of concern in her voice.

Giving up, Hiccup sighed, looking up and down. He brought back his cheerful grin along with the present, which he brought up to the height of both their chins. Astrid backed up, giving space between her and the present.

"I know you don't like celebrating your birthday buuuut...I couldn't help but at least make you something." he said, lowering the item a bit so they could see each other face to face.

Hiccup could notice her hesitation, and he gave out a soft sigh of relief once he saw her give out a half-smile. She takes it from him gently and lays it on the ground.

"What are y-" Astrid interrupts him by pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the lips quickly. After, she picks it back up and says "Thanks Hiccup..that was really sweet of you.".

He gives her another warm smile before gesturing it to her. "Go ahead, open it." She brushes her bangs away from her eye before they fall back to the same position. Astrid can't help but admire the paper wrapped around it.

The present revelaed itself to be a brand new sadle, she needed one with her old one seemed to be breaking, and a pinch of armor suitable for Stormfly. Why, it even had the same spikes pattern as the one placed on Astrid's skirt. Spikes were their speciality after all.

Stormfly went by her side, sniffing and examining the dragon clothing, and roars softly in excitement. Astrid chuckles and turns back to Hiccup's direction. "She loves it. Thanks so much Hiccup. And you know what? It's a much better gift knowing it's for Stormfly. You sure know how to make a girl happy." She placed a hand on her hip and grinned at him.

Hiccup blushed, not sure how to react. She was probably talking about Stormfly..or both..he wasn't so sure.

"I took the time for training to think..maybe this year could be different. Maybe I should celebrate my birthday. My mom's always preparing a celebration for me but I never participate. Why don't you come?" both Hiccup and Toothless smiled at her and had accepted her invatation.

Astrid's mom was thrilled to have her daughter finally celebrating her birthday. She was extremely grateful for what Hiccup had done and they ended the day with a joyous evening.

It just goes to show, no matter how small your good deed was, it can change the whole matter and affect one's heart greatly. Maybe even two, for that matter.


End file.
